


train car

by zhuzhubi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Sub!Spencer, Vibrators, because we support healthy scening, bruh this is the filthiest thing ive ever written, femme dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhubi/pseuds/zhuzhubi
Summary: you and spencer play with a new toy(or, reid x reader covertly use a vibrating cock-ring in public)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	train car

**Author's Note:**

> @zhuzhubii on tumblr, if you prefer
> 
> ...
> 
> be prepared, the smut starts *right away*

He’s on his knees in front of you, cock leaking and flushed as you make him watch you get yourself off, twisting your fingers inside yourself and using your other hand to circle a bullet vibrator around your clit. He keeps thrusting up into the air, unable to stop his body from futilely trying to seek release.

“I bet you wish it was your pretty little cock inside me not my fingers, don’t you baby boy?” you tease, swishing your hips and relishing in the needy gasps he makes as he looks at you.

“Mmm,” is all he manages to say, frantically nodding his head, hoping you’ll allow him some stimulation.

“You’ve been such a good boy, not touching yourself. Such a good boy for me, Spencer,” he soaks in your praise, moaning as if you’d stroked his cock and not his ego, writhing as more pre-cum beads out of his tip.

He gives you his best puppy-dog face, spreading his legs where he kneels, hoping to entice you to let him come.

But you have plans for today, and letting him come just yet isn’t part of them. You make a show of considering it, though, then say, “I think if you keep being a good boy and help me get off, I might just let you come today”

He’s so eager to please you, already nodding his fluffy head and looking at you expectantly, waiting for you to tell him what you want. You make him wait a little, then shove the vibrator into his lips and order, “lick.”

He does so immediately, his pink tongue lapping at it, moaning as he feels the vibrations. You smirk, “hold it in your mouth,” he does, “you know the rules, baby boy, hands off if you want to come.”

Without giving him a chance to prepare himself, you grab him by the hair and pull his head into your crotch, pressing yourself against the vibrator and grinding into it. He looks so pretty like this, looking up at you with his big brown eyes and groaning as spit dribbles down his chin. You feel your orgasm building as you circle your hips into the vibrator, hearing him choke on his spit a few times when you push it deeper into his mouth. He starts bobbing and twisting his head a little bit, hands clenching on his thighs as he tries desperately not to touch himself. You reach your release looking down at him just like that, the rush radiating outward as you gasp and your hips stutter, the stimulation too much as you feel the aftershocks. 

You smile down at him and pull the vibrator from his mouth, turning it off and petting his head, “you’re such a good boy, Spencer, such a perfect, good boy getting me to come like that.”

He lights up under your praise, shifting his hips to try to remind you of his promised reward, of how ready he is for his turn.

You almost give in and give it to him right then and there, but you bought something special a few weeks ago and you’ve been very patient waiting for a chance to try it out - his work has been busy, and while you two have still been having sex, you haven’t had a chance to really play like this for a while. 

“Safe word?” you ask because it’s important to you (as it should be!) that he’s having fun also.

“Latté,” he recites, looking up at you with curiosity.

“If it’s too much we can stop and I’ll let you come right now,” you tell him.

“No, (y/n), I want to keep going,” he breaks the scene by using your name, and it reassures you he’s not just agreeing to make you happy.

“Remember, just say the word and we’ll come right back home,” you say cryptically, already moving towards your nightstand to retrieve your ‘something special.’

You can practically feel his excitement behind you, and you picture the way you know his eyes are flashing with arousal, even more so than they were before. He loves venturing out in public almost more than you do - in fact he was the one who nervously suggested it the first time (and was immensely relieved to hear you’d also been thinking about breaching the topic).

“Stand up,” you command as you turn around, hiding your ‘present’ in between your palms.

He does, trying to catch a glimpse of what your hands conceal. You smirk and lean in to kiss him. As soon as his eyes flutter shut, you slip it on with one swift motion, grinning into his lips as they open into a gasp. He looks down at himself, at where a new cock-ring rests around his base and rocks his hips at the sensation, “what’s wrong with our other one?” he asks, referring to the cock-ring you’ve used in the past.

In response, you flick a switch on the remote you’ve hidden behind your back and relish in the way he practically melts at the sensation, unable to hold back his moans or keep from bucking his hips. You let him get close before switching it back off again, stroking a hand over his cheek as he whimpers at the lost of sensation, “this one’s special,” you say, although he definitely knows that by now. 

He whines, so you give him a swift kiss before moving past him to the dresser, where you pull out a set of clothing for yourself, and another for him (featuring a long-ish sweater and a looser pair of pants - while the idea of getting caught is thrilling, you don’t want it to actually happen. And tight pants would just be cruel).

He’s turned around to face you, but hasn’t followed so you toss his clothes at him and order, “get dressed,” as you start pulling on your underwear.

He does - shirt first, so he can put off constricting his hard length for as long as possible. The fabric of his underwear is light, so it’s not really a problem, but his lips tug into a little frown as he tries to zip up his pants. He lets a displeased noise escape, tugging at the zip, but not quite able to make himself cover up completely.

You smirk and saunter back over to him, now fully dressed, and palm over him a few times through the fabric, “you want me to help you with that, baby boy?”

“Mmhm,” he hums as he nods his head. You look down at his bulge and give it a few more strokes, hearing his soft “ah!” and feeling pre-cum soak through as you do it, before leaning in close and whispering, “you be a good boy and stay nice and hard for me, okay?” as if there’s any chance of him losing his erection when he’s this desperate and excited. 

He realizes you’re waiting for a response and mutters a quick, “yes, miss,” letting himself rock into your hand. 

“Good boy,” you praise once again, reaching down and pulling the zipper closed, taking in the little noises he makes when he feels himself straining against his pants. 

Now that you’re both dressed, you start guiding him out of your apartment, handing him his satchel on the way so he has something to cover himself with when you’re out (and also because you love seeing him with it). He immediately pulls it to cover his crotch, holding it there as he waddles from the tightness of his pants. You reach into your pocket and switch on the vibrator, watching his face flush a deeper red and hearing him gasp, his feet stuttering to a halt.

“Let’s go,” you nudge him along, switching the vibration a setting higher when he still doesn’t move. 

He starts taking shaky steps forward, pulling his satchel closer into his body and breathing out, “miss, I’m gonna - “

You cut him off, “you better be a good boy and hold it for me, or else I won’t let you come again for at least a week.”

He whimpers, struggling to hold back his orgasm, the desperation obvious on his face. He just nods, unable to force out any words, and tries to keep walking with you. You love when he’s this pliant under your control, so eager to please. 

You can tell from the look on his face that he won’t be able to hold back much longer if you don’t relent, no matter how hard he tries, so you switch off the vibrator because you don’t want this to be over just yet - you haven’t even made it outside your building yet!

His sigh is both relieved and frustrated - he wants to come, but he also wants to be a good boy and follow your orders - and you run a comforting hand over his back and continue guiding him, this time down the street. It’s dark already, but not so late that the street is deserted just yet. 

The both of you make it onto the metro - him walking with that adorable waddle all the way. You find a pair of seats near the back and usher him into the window seat, where he’ll have (marginally) more privacy. There are other people on the train, but not very many, and none in your immediate vicinity - the perfect conditions to have some fun with him.

He’s just gotten settled - satchel resting conspicuously over his lap - when you switch the cock-ring back on again, watching him writhe in his seat at the pleasurable sensation. You wait until his hands start clenching on the straps of his bag - still obeying your order not to touch himself - and his hips buck a few times involuntarily before switching it back off again.

“Please, miss,” he whimpers, shifting positions as if it will help relieve the pressure.

“Soon, baby boy,” you say, reaching over to push his satchel off of his lap, “let’s get rid of this, I want to see you.”

He nervously looks between his obvious erection and the other people on the train, but settles once he’s sure none of them are paying you two any attention. He’s grinding his legs together ever so slightly, so you pull them apart and chastise, “I thought you said you’d be good for me? What’s with the legs?”

He doesn’t answer, just tries to pull his legs back together, so you switch the vibrator back on and order, “Answer me, baby boy,” in a no-nonsense tone.

He’s trying to stifle gasps, so obviously on the verge of release, but manages to get out, “I’m a good boy, miss,” between breaths.

You smirk and start running your hand up and down his thigh, switching the cock-ring up a setting, “you are such a good boy for me, Spencer.”

He’s trying so hard to hold back his orgasm, gripping fistfuls of his slacks and trying to keep his hips from bucking up off of the seat, because you haven’t given him permission to let go just yet. Between soft moans he says, “miss, I can’t - I can’t - I’m gonna - “

You just reach over and palm a hand over him, feeling him hot and hard and heavy through the fabric, leaning over to whisper, “come for me, baby boy.”

He buries his face in your neck, his breath hitching as he lets go as if your order was the only thing holding him back. You smile and press a kiss into his fluffy head, switching off the cock-ring once his moans start to verge on uncomfortable, stilling your hand over his crotch but leaving it there, feeling a little bit of dampness from his cum (though it’s not visible from the outside). 

“Thank you, miss,” he mutters, still hiding his face.

“Of course, my perfect baby boy,” you reply, whispering into the crown of his head, feeling him smile against your neck, “ready to go home?”

“Mmhm,” he hums once again, his hair tickling your cheeks when he nods. 

You wait until he’s ready, then switch trains to head back. Once you’re home, you make him drink some water and help him undress (being extra careful not to overstimulate him when removing the cock-ring) before settling in for a bath together with low lighting and classical music. You massage shampoo into his hair and wash it out for him after, letting him relax into you and brushing fingers through his hair even after it’s been cleaned because you know he likes it.

After, you get him dressed in house clothes and settle him into bed. You clean up the toys before joining him in bed, where he’s already drifted off to sleep. You fall asleep yourself to the even sound of his breathing and the warmth of his body.

It’s been a good night. 


End file.
